You're The One That I Want
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Prompt from my tumblr... Marley and Ryder share their first kiss while rehearsing for Grease..Ryley oneshot, minor mention of Jitty. Using the song You're The One That I Want from Grease. R and R please...


You're The One That I Want

My first Ryley prompt! So excited writing this one... Enjoy!

"You're The One That I Want" was heard throughout the auditorium. The New Directions were in the middle of their dress rehearsal for the play they were in charge of putting on this year, Grease. Opening night was in three days, so they had to get every number and line perfect.

Right now, they were running through the second half of the play, all decked out in full Grease attire.

It was near the end of the number and the big kissing scene was coming up soon. To say Marley was nervous would be an understatement.

They had finished singing when Finn motioned on what to do next.

They both nodded, as all eyes turned towards them, which just made Marley more nervous.

Ryder slowly took a step towards Marley and leaned in closely.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Marley stiffled a laugh and turned her head, so Ryder's lips ended up meeting Malrey's cheek.

"Cut!" Finn called out, for the fifth time that day. "What happened Marley?"

"Sorry I can't do it, I'm just to nervous I guess." Marley stuttered, stepping off the stage.

"Mar-" Ryder called out, but she ignored it and rushed out of the auditorium.

Ryder sighed to himself as everyone glanced in his direction.

"Well, go after her." Artie ordered as they all agreed. Ryder shrugged and hoped off stage before walking out of the auditorium.

Marley rushed onto into the hallway, hoping to run into Jake, he always knew how to cheer her up.

She turned the corner and the sight before her shocked her. There, right in front of her, was Jake kissing Kitty while pressing her up against a nearby locker.

"I guess they got back together?" Ryder said, standing behind her with a skeptical look.

"Yeah, guess so." Marley sighed as her eyes filled with disappointment.

She casts one last look at Jake and Kitty, and shot Ryder a sad smile before she turned on her heel and was walking in the other direction.

The next day, Marley entered the auditorium yet again. Finn had arranged for her to meet with Ryder to go over lines, one last time. But thankfully, this time it was only the two of them.

"Hey." Marley called out as she spotted Ryder looking over some sheet music. He really had come a long way from the first day they rehearsed together, two months ago.

Ryder looked up from his sheet music and smiled once he noticed Marley approaching him. "Oh, hey."

"So, ready to rehearse?" Marley wondered as she stepped onto the stage.

"Let's do it!" Ryder handed her the sheet as the music to "You're The One That I Want" started. Ryder started to sing and swiftly move to the music, doing the dance Mike had choregraphed for them, eariler.

_I got chills._  
_They're multiplyin'._  
_And I'm losin' control._  
_'Cause the power_  
_you're supplyin',_  
_it's electrifyin'!_

Ryder started to sing and swiftly move to the music, doing the dance Mike had choregraphed them, eariler. Marley giggled to herself as he danced around her.

_You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true._

Marley started siging, letting the music take control of her. She was in her element and she felt invincible.

_Nothin' left,  
Nothin' left for  
Me to do_

Ryder took over as he twirled her around a few times. They continued dancing throughout the song, as it came time for the chorus.

_You're the one that I want  
Ooo, oo, o_

Marley was actually enjoying this. Plus, having Ryder as her dance partner was awesome. He _could_ really dance.

_Honey  
The one that I want  
Ooo, oo, o  
Honey  
The one that I want  
The one I need  
Oh, yes indeed_

As the song ended, they stood there, staring at each other breathlessly. He slowly pushed a strain of hair away from her eyes and behind her ear and stepped up closer towards her. That's when Marley suddenly remebered why they had come there in the first place. She had been having so much fun with Ryder she barely noticed they were _actually_ working.

Ryder brought his hand up to her cheek and leaned over to kiss her... and this times Marley let him.


End file.
